Phil n Jack's Xmas Party 2016 gone wrong
Phil n Jack's Xmas Party 2016 gone wrong is the premiere episode of Where The Hood is @! a sitcom on MTV. A Modern Kind of Snoopy's Christmas World Premiere got preempted by 90s Internet, then a homophobic tv show which phil and jack says it sucks like chef pee pee. The episode is revelaed to be S1 E2, due to David Bowie's comments in a flashback scene (Stupid Dresses (Original Version)) This marks the first appearances of Christine P. & Davy since bring revived by Suomi, Son of Chef Pee Pee (Christine P. & Davy wore the same outfits from their 1965 Late Night Line-Up appearance in this film) Phil McTeabag.jpg|Hey hey. Jack Collero.jpg|where the hood is at. Dumbnwewsman.jpg|IM BARNEY BITTERMAN! Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|mon nouvelle christmas special cest............. Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|Damn it! Yellowaoldude.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1UY7eDRXrs Phil McTeabag.jpg|stupid homophobe Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|Let's assassinated Fat Cat. Yellowaoldude.jpg|too late, freddy fazbear locked you in a cup. freddyfazbear.jpg|chef pee pee, cool this rat for allahmas! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|sure. Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|I can't fit inside of the cup. I'm an oversized rat. *escapes and gets into car* maxresdefault (1).jpg ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|I'm too prankster gangster to die. Hqdefault2.jpg|i'm back with my cute boyfriend. we're prankster gangster homophobes. Phil McTeabag.jpg|the fuck? Pink Sheep.jpg|You can't be a prankster gangster if you're a homophobe. Hqdefault2.jpg|suomi, show pink sheep how suomen lopetta (abb version of prankster gangster) is done. ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|The fuck? I'm the only mouse to be a prankster gangster. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|wtf is suomen lopetta? Yellowaoldude.jpg|Your too stupid too know. Davy cap.jpg|suomen lopetta is for homophobes only. ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|Prankster Gangster are better than that Ooobla dipshit. Finland.png|IT'S SUOMEN LOPETTA! ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|IDC! You rag doll. Yellowaoldude.jpg|(chuck e. gets kicked by yellow dude) ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|Shit. I'm going to the bar. (runs to the bar) 20120613-2107571.jpg|alright suomen lopetta members, the coast is clear, what do you want to do now? Yellowaoldude.jpg|Yes. Yellowaoldude.jpg|make phil n jack watch my favorite tv show. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLxRDVIA0Q4 Jawed.jpg|NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20120613-2107571.jpg|YES! Jawed.jpg|I refuse to watch that shit! Jawed.jpg|i'd rather watch the 1987 version starring Jared Chandler Dino Kovas Marty Ross and Larry Saltis Yellowaoldude.jpg|YOU HAVE TO! NM-logo.jpg|Blue Flower: TURN THAT SHIT OFF! Chuck1980s.jpg|Farfour: This was OUR homophobic founder. Davyflower.jpg|(turns off 1987 version). we're really watching the original 1966 one. CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|here we come, walking down the street. PHIL: TURN IT OFF! Davyflower.jpg|NO! ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|YES! NM-logo.jpg|(changes channel) phil: that's better. 20120613-2107571.jpg|no the fuck is not! ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|Yes it is. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|they suck. they only last 1 season and their album has been out of print for 30 years! CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|(chef pee pee changes channel to blue flower tv) Passqually.png|Hello Chuck, why you look cool today. (grunts) Ugh, Pee Pee. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|i'm older than you. you are a fucking 23 year old! Passqually.png|NO! I was born in 1905 and was Chef Boyardee's student. I was fired from Pizza Hut 2 years after it was opened. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|you've been dead for years. Davyflower.jpg|he died in 1965 after a bunch of homophobes became popular. Passqually.png|I faked my death you idiots! Yellowaoldude.jpg|OK. Passqually.png|I was killed in the 1990s, but got revived as a puppet. 20120613-2107571.jpg|you died in 1997. Passqually.png|I was revived after Chuck became gay. Theend.jpg Category:2016 Films